I Understand (Once Upon A December)
by Puffins XD
Summary: ...CUTE! Discord and Celestia have similar memories...


This isn't based even roughly off of my other story about Celestia, Luna and Discord's past. I had imagined that if Discord was exiled and got mad and struck Equestria because the ponies seemed so defenceless. So he killed all of the alicorn except Celestia because she was beautiful and maybe he wanted a future bride, and Luna because he didn't want Celestia to hate him.

Anyway, this is just so you understand this cute scene I imagined that I want to share with you. Enjoy!

* * *

Discord watched her in her bedroom; she was looking out of the windows hopelessly, but it wasn't his fault that he couldn't let her leave; if she ran away, he'd be far too lonely and also, he loved her too much to lose her.

He felt so bad, there must be a way to show his sympathy for her, after all he'd lost everything too; he was exiled.

He breathed heavily. He knew what he'd do; he show her what they had in common, then maybe, she might love him back, then maybe he could let her be free. And trust her. Oh, that day would be lovely! Just lovely! He'd love to see her happy, but he knew that being him, that was practically impossible.

But could he blame her?

He sighed and stepped into her dark, empty room of his palace. It was empty because she just didn't want anything from him, just to be free, which hurt Discord more than ever. He wanted to give her what she wanted, if only it wasn't that!

But now hopefully he had the thing to help her accept him.

"Celestia?" The Draconequus cautiously stayed next to the door, he didn't want to upset her with his presence.

She sadly turned her head and looked at him, then turned away again.

"What is it?" She asked as if she wanted to get her life over and done with. Discord frowned.

"I'd like to show you something, but you don't have to come if you really don't want to, but I'd appreciate it ever so much." Discord said softly.

Celestia sighed and hauled her two front hooves off of the windowsill onto the ground.

"Fine." She said simply. Discord got slightly agitated and a tiny bit impatient, he was being so nice to this filly and she was just...not brightening up!

"Oh don't be like that! Please?" Discord replied. She simply looked up at him.

"What is it that you want to show me?" She asked dryly. Discord's brows furrowed but he opened the door.

"Follow me?" He asked as he started walking out of her room slowly awaiting her following hoofsteps. She followed slowly.

He waited for her to be by his side before walking down the steps to that hall; a grand and magnificent hall, with walls of white and gold.

When she was next to him, he gently laid his talons on her shoulder as they started walking down the steps.

Celestia looked around confused.

"Where are we going? Just to the hall? What are we doing? What are you going to show me?" Celestia asked, buzzing, hoping he would answer her questions.

Discord smiled at her curiosity, it was so much nicer than her dry hollowness that she sometimes portrayed.

"You'll see." He replied simply. Celestia, still confused, looked around some more.

Discord elegantly glided over the last three steps to the hall, so Celestia followed, but, not so elegantly, her flying couldn't be fully practiced.

Celestia stumbled slightly. The space was asking her feel light headed, but Discord was standing by her, so she was fine.

There was a long pause and then Celestia looked quizically at him.

"You know I HAVE seen the hall before, right?" Celestia asked.

"I'm aware," he answered with a grin. He was just debating whether or not he still wanted to show her...

He must. He should. He would. He will.

He took a deep breath.

Celestia was suddenly startled by the sound of music playing. It was twinkly music...hmm. It was slow, mystical and gentle. Somewhat soft and soothing.

Then Discord fluttered his talons and golden dust appeared from the tips and sprinkled into a pair of Draconequi.

The Draconequi were gracefully and slowly dancing around in what appeared to be space. It looked amazing, being made of golden dust, being moving on its own.

Discord noted that Celestia took particular interest in the magical golden dust, the Draconequi and that they were dancing. He was hoping that she found it ...familiar.

It did, but she wasn't sure yet.

Then Discord opened his mouth and almost whispered:

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almsot...remember," Discord whispered in perfect tune with the music and the dancing Draconequi. Celestia nodded her head, she thought she understood, understood how he felt...

"And a song, someone sings...once upon a December." Discord kept whispering, never once looking at her. With these words, the gold dust swung into an image of a...Mother Draconequus leaning over a cot, singing her baby to sleep...that baby...was it?

But before she could finished her thought, the image changed again, this time into the mother craving the baby in her arms, but this time, Celestia was sure it was-

"Someone holds me safe and warm," Discord starting whispered singing louder, more meaningfully, he looked at Celestia expectantly as he sung...why? ...yes! She did feel the same way about things, she looked back into his eyes.

"Horses prance through a silver storm" Discord sand as he wavered his talons and out came silver dust that formed Alicorn that catered and leaped through the air.

"Figures dancing gracefully," The mother changed back to the dancing Draconequi.

"Across my memeroy!" Suddenly, the music burst out and played loud as many more pairsof Draconequi beagn dancing.

At this point Discord stopped singing and looked at the young Alicorn smiling sympathetically. Celestia smiled slightly back, and this made Discord feel so happy.

As the music kept playing, Celestia took the opportunity to tell Discord her relations.

"D-Discord? I-I remember something so similar! These are your memories, right?" Celestia said somewhat cautiously.

Discord nodded.

"And...I know you do...Now sing your memories!" He said as he sprinkled silver dust over her, then the music started up again. She nodded. She wanted do this.

"Someone holds me safe and warm!' Celestia starts singing as her memories play out in the dust, an Alicorn is cradling Celestia as a baby with Celestia's father at the Alicorn's side. Discord smiled as if he had longed for this moment forever and looked into her memories content.

"Horses prance through a silver storm," the same is shown for this as discord."Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!" At that moment, many pairs if Alicorn started dancing by the Draconequi pairs, all dancing in harmony.

But Celestia was not done.

And neither was Discord.

"Far away! Long ago! Glowing dim as an ember! Things my heart used to know! Things it yearns to remember..." They sand together, they suddenly paused along with the music and looked at each other, both fascinated in the others eyes.

"And a song...someone sings..." They smiled at one another. "Once upon a Dece-em-beeeeeeeeerrrr!"

Then they both looked down, somewhat upset.

"Don't worry, I understand." They bother spoke to each other.

The dust fell to the floor.


End file.
